What Was Just Fledgling Feelings
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alix wasn't the sort to fall in love or swoon, and so she'd deny her feelings for him as long as he'd let her. *Written for The Breaking Your OTP Challenge by yellow 14 on his forum, The Miraculous Challenges Forum.*


It had started as all things kind of do with being at either the wrong place at the wrong time or the right place at the right time, depending on your level of positivity. She'd inevitably skated into danger, just to have Cat Noir wrapped clawed arms around her waist and pull her near to rescue her though she'd never been a damsel in distress and Ladybug had yet to arrive.

Alix had never been the sort to tell you that pesky butterflies erupted in her stomach, that if she'd been a lesser woman then she would have swooned. Alix Kubdel did not swoon, thank you very much. Besides, she didn't have a crush on Cat Noir and fleeting touch never was the sort of thing to sway the young skater.

Her eyes lit up in the dangerous undertone of a challenge, so she found her voice, "Hey, Cat? Since Ladybug isn't here yet, it looks like you need some help." She waved over at him; her own safety really wasn't her main concern. It rarely was when a challenge lit up in her heart, and taking charge while Ladybug's away was enough of a challenge that her heart raced beneath the surface and pride practically superglued itself to her.

Just because she didn't really care for dresses and makeup was her worst enemy, didn't mean that she was less of a woman. She'd proudly tell you that she was more of one since she wasn't afraid to jump into the throng of things.

A woman is defined by who she is, and so can be a wide range of different things, vastly diverse as can be.

"What if you get hurt?" Cat Noir looked worried, and Alix had to bite back a laugh.

"This isn't the first time that a civilian's helped you out." Alix pointed out, "And you've got the best girl for the job anyway."  
Nevermind the fact that his partner was Ladybug, Alix considered herself the best civilian partner for the job, so that wouldn't matter for the moment until Ladybug arrived just in time to purify the Akuma.

* * *

Alix had never been the sort to realize just how much her bravery had meant to Cat Noir until the next day when he swung by with flowers 'to check up on her,' to make sure that she was fine though from the slight nerves that he did well to hide, the flowers were for more than gratitude. Alix didn't really pay the nerves any mind.

"Hey, Cat Noir?" Alix greeted casually, "Want to race?" She wasn't the flowers type of girl, to be wooed by a certain bouquet, and despite fledgling feelings, she'd decided to treat him right now just like anybody else. So she'd race him, pour her whole heart and being on to her skates, and hope that she won and forgot the way her heart tingled at his sweet gesture. She wasn't really the sort to swoon regardless, and she doubted that the warmth of arms around her and that bouquets could really win her over, so she'd race as hard as she could and try to forget.

* * *

Cat Noir would win the race, naturally with his super powers, but Alix felt worn out and exhausted, had gave it her all, and may be, just may be, she'd actually forget the certain way her heart sang with his even during their race. She didn't just fall for people that was for people like Kim who had a secret semi-romantic side or for clingy people like Chloe or for sweet, sweet Marinette.

It was the type of thing that she'd actually credit Adrien for eventually, probably for Marinette, but she'd never credit it with herself. Alix loved sports, loved a good challenge, and she worried even if it was with a superhero whether that would all vanish from her life in favor of a romantic love, so she'd try to hold it off, to keep going strong the way she always was.

Even if when Alya talked about the LadyBlog, the sinking of LadyNoir as Cat Noir stopped flirting with his spotted partner, and Alix tried to not let hope bloom in her heart. She was an athlete, not a sap in love, and yet the next time that she saw him, all that she wanted to do was ask him why, why did he stop flirting with his partner that he'd been going gaga for for almost as long as they've worked together.

Had he stopped seeing the spots and saw something better instead? Alix didn't consider her a prize, she considered herself more of a woman, but not yet woman enough for a man to fall in love with her, that was for Marinette or for Chloe or for someone else who either looked way prettier, more filled in, or was ten times sweeter. Alix was an athlete first, woman second, and yet she now wondered if there was something to love in her anyway.

He'd only stopped by to talk, and talk, he did, as if they had forever to sit down and talk on the balcony, as if they had forever to fall in love.

Alix would grumble about it, pretend it meant nothing, though when he'd kissed her one day, and it truly began, she figured that he could read right through her. Somewhere along the way, fledgling feelings turned into full blown romance, and she wished that she could spend everyday in his arms though she'd tell no one that whatsoever.


End file.
